V6.2
| Data EU-NE = 2016-01-28 | Data EU-W = 2016-01-28 | Data NA = 2016-01-28 | Związane = Opis patcha 6.2 | Poprzedni = V6.1 | Następny = V6.3 }} __TOC__ z , którą skądś ukradliśmy. ... A teraz obczajcie nową czadową grafikę, którą ukradliśmy z aktualizacji sezonu 2016! Możecie pobrać ją jako tapetę stąd, co jest bardzo fajne. Przechodząc do sedna, 6.1 i 6.2 są patchami przedsezonowymi i jak na razie jesteśmy zadowoleni ze stanu rzeczy. Dokonujecie różnorodne wybory w meczach (jesteśmy trochę podejrzliwi o tę wspierającą ). Wiele postaci, które były niezwykle silne, zaczyna się uspokajać (chociaż i kilku innych trzeba jeszcze sprawdzić), a wkrótce zacznie się sezon. W związku z powyższym, 6.2 jest prostym patchem. Najbardziej ekscytującymi rzeczami, na które chcę zwrócić uwagę (poza premierą , aktualizacją i wzmocnieniami ) są zmiany związane z resztkami totemów i wykrywaniem kolizji ścian. Zmiany kolizji ścian są dość ważne, co jest oczywiste, więc przeczytajcie notatkę. Jeżeli chodzi o resztki totemów: nadal uważamy, że musi być jakiś sposób na nauczenie się jednego z najważniejszych (i często wygrywających mecze) systemów w League of Legends, więc wprowadzamy małe lśniące duchy totemów. Przejrzystość. I to tyle, jeżeli chodzi o 6.2! Życzymy szczęścia podczas meczów o miejsca. Jeżeli macie problemy, poszukajcie znajomych do wspinania się w rankingach – tylko upewnijcie się, że nie wiszą wam jakiejś kasy, czy coś, ponieważ jeżeli zaczniecie się kłócić o to, kto zawalił mecz w 55 minucie, łatwo kogoś obrazić i wtedy Tyler nigdy nie odda wam tych 20$, które jest winny, chyba że publicznie powiecie o tym w opisie patcha. WSTYD. A na poważnie, bierzcie znajomych i bawcie się dobrze! Życzymy wszystkim powodzenia!|Chris „Pwyff” Tom}} Aktualizacja patcha 2.02.2016 * **Ależ niezręczność: Naprawiono animację wybuchu umiejętności *Tryb obserwatora **Tylko ty możesz mnie widzieć, przywoływaczu: nie powoduje już zawieszania się Trybu obserwatora na ekranie ładowania 1.02.2016 * **Spokojnie, drogi Wilku: Naprawiono błąd, w wyniku którego wyzwolenie mogło niezamierzenie spowodować zadanie celowi dodatkowych obrażeń * **Potraktuj go ogniem: Naprawiono błąd, w wyniku którego , użyty w , czasami zadawał obrażenia o jeden raz za mało *Talizmany **Wykrywają sami: oraz mogą teraz używać swoich talizmanów w trakcie używania i * **Ojej: Naprawiono błąd, w wyniku którego Baron Nashor pojawiał się w czasie 19:50, zamiast w 20:00 Bohaterowie *Umysł Wirtuoza *Ujawnienie bohatera *Spojrzenie na bohatera *Prezentacja bohatera *Aktualizacja bohatera *Prezentacja bohatera * **Minimalne dodatkowe obrażenia od ataku: 40/55/70/85/100 pkt. ⇒ 20/40/60/80/100 pkt. **Uczony Mundo: Dodatkowe obrażenia od ataku wciąż skalują się o 1% za każdy 1% brakującego zdrowia Mundo, więc gdyby martwy Mundo (100% brakującego zdrowia) mógł użyć Masochizmu, zyskałby 100% dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku z Masochizmu, czyli teraz 40/80/120/160/200 pkt. Skalowanie pozostaje bez zmian, ale mówimy o tym, bo matematyka sprawia Mundo problemy. Szczególnie martwemu Mundo. * **Czas odnowienia: 75 sek. na wszystkich poziomach ⇒ 100/85/70 sek. Elise zyskała narzędzie, dzięki któremu będzie mogła piąć się w rankingach i nic jej nie przeszkodzi. Elise radzi sobie dobrze i ma wyjątkową niszę strategiczną (silny dżungler we wczesnej fazie gry z dużą użytecznością i silną obecnością na mapie), więc trochę ją spowalniamy.}} *Ogólne **Podstawowa prędkość ruchu pod postacią człowieka: 330 pkt. ⇒ 325 pkt. **Podstawowa prędkość ruchu pod postacią pająka: 355 pkt. ⇒ 350 pkt. *W – Wybuchowy Pająk **Podstawowe obrażenia: 75/125/175/225/275 pkt. obrażeń magicznych ⇒ 60/110/160/210/260 pkt. obrażeń magicznych * **Wybór kierunku: Losowo ⇒ Zmienia się na przemian między góra-prawo i dół-lewo * **Czas odnowienia: 140/130/120 sek. ⇒ 160/150/140 sek. * **Koszt: 70/75/80/85/90 pkt. many ⇒ 50/55/60/65/70 pkt. many w możliwości przygotowania umiejętności, gdy lecą, aby przytulić stojących z tyłu bohaterów. Rozmowa na temat Kha'Zixa prawdopodobnie nie skończy się na tym, ale teraz jesteśmy bardzo ostrożni, jeżeli chodzi o zabójców.}} * **'NOWOŚĆ' – Przygotowany robak: Może być teraz „przygotowany” w trakcie skoku, aby Kha'Zix użył go tuż przed lądowaniem **Kolejkowanie danych: Jeżeli Kha'Zix spróbuje użyć Kolca Pustki i Ataku Pustki w trakcie skoku, przygotuje tylko ostatnią użytą umiejętność (nie obie, to by było za dużo) * **'NOWOŚĆ' – Przygotowany robak: Może być teraz „przygotowany” w trakcie skoku, aby Kha'Zix użył go tuż przed lądowaniem **Kolejkowanie danych: Jeżeli Kha'Zix spróbuje użyć Kolca Pustki i Ataku Pustki w trakcie skoku, przygotuje tylko ostatnią użytą umiejętność (nie obie, to by było za dużo) * **Koszt: 30 pkt. many na wszystkich poziomach ⇒ 35 pkt. many na wszystkich poziomach * **Obrażenia ataku Wilka: 80/110/140/170/200 pkt. obrażeń fizycznych ⇒ 60/90/120/150/180 pkt. obrażeń fizycznych (skalowanie i obrażenia zależne od % zdrowia pozostają bez zmian) * **Czas odnowienia: 6 sekund na wszystkich poziomach ⇒ 6/5,5/5/4,5/4 sek. **Koszt: 75/85/95/105/115 pkt. many ⇒ 70/75/80/85/90 pkt. many **Czas działania spowolnienia: 3 sek. ⇒ 2 sek. **Wartość spowolnienia: 20/30/40/50/60% ⇒ 40/45/50/55/60% **Podstawowe obrażenia: 85/130/175/225/275 pkt. obrażeń magicznych ⇒ 80/120/160/200/240 pkt. obrażeń magicznych **Skalowanie: 1,0 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,9 pkt. mocy umiejętności. * **To nie jest bumerang: Jeżeli cel zginie, zanim tarcza go dosięgnie, nie wróci ona do Poppy. **Gumowe zombi: Tarcza powróci teraz do Poppy, gdy zabije bohatera z umiejętnością bierną zombi ( , itd.) **Żegnaj, tarczo: Gdy tarcza wyląduje na ziemi, wcześniej zacznie się jej animacja znikania, aby Poppy wiedziała, kiedy musi się pożegnać (czas w grze pozostał niezmieniony) * **Przerwanie kombinacji: Usprawniliśmy kombinację -Q z 6.1. Uderzenie Młotem automatycznie namierzy cel, jeżeli położenie kursora nie zmieniło się za bardzo po użyciu Bohaterskiej Szarży. *Ogólne **Kocia konsekwencja: Gdy Rengar wyskakuje z ukrycia lub zarośli, ląduje teraz trochę przed celem. Tak z 1/16 przed. Sprawi to, że nadgorliwi Rengarowie, którzy skaczą dokładnie na cel, nie rzucą Bolą za niego. * **Skalowanie obrażeń: 50% całkowitych obrażeń od ataku ⇒ 30% całkowitych obrażeń od ataku **Wzmocnienie obrażeń od ataku: +10% dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku ⇒ +20% dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku * **Zostało ci 0,25 sek. życia: Rzut Bolą ma teraz czas rzucania (0,25 sek.), gdy Rengar używa go w trakcie skoku **Uwaga, leci: Rengar prawidłowo Rzuci Bolą, gdy spróbuje tego dokonać w trakcie skoku, ale kursor znajdował się poza zasięgiem * **Zasięg wykrzyknika: 1250 jedn. ⇒ 1450 jedn. * **Czas utrzymywania się ładunku: 7 sekund ⇒ 5 sekund * **Przejrzystość!: Wskaźnik pokazujący obszar trafienia języka utrzymuje się dłużej (dopóki język nie trafi). * **Kontrowanie!: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że Pożarcie odnawiało się i zwracało koszt many, jeżeli zostało użyte na celu niewrażliwym na magię ( , itd.) * **Skalowanie: 4/6/8% dodatkowego zdrowia ⇒ 2/4/6% dodatkowego zdrowia Przedmioty *Czas odnowienia użycia: 60 sek. ⇒ 90 sek. *Straszne biegi: Duchy nie poruszają się trochę szybciej, gdy widzą swój cel *Koszt połączenia: 765 szt. złota ⇒ 615 szt. złota *Koszt całkowity: 2550 szt. złota ⇒ 2400 szt. złota *Koszt połączenia: 565 szt. złota ⇒ 465 szt. złota *Koszt całkowity: 2800 szt. złota ⇒ 2700 szt. złota , dzięki czemu przelewacie pierwszą krew i zdobywacie ładunki oraz (i tę świetną synergię przedmiotów), gracie arogancko, tracicie ładunki podczas nieudanego ganku, uparcie odmawiacie sprzedania Tajemniczej Pieczęci (nawet mimo że to jak sprzedanie ), ryzykujecie kupno i nigdy nie zbieracie więcej niż 5 ładunków. Wcale nie przewiduję, przysięgam.}} *Koszt: 400 szt. złota ⇒ 350 szt. złota *Dusze nie są tanie: Całkowity koszt Wykradacza Dusz Mejaia pozostaje bez zmian *Obrażenia od ataku: 5 pkt. ⇒ 7 pkt. *Końcowa wypłata: 300 szt. złota ⇒ 350 szt. złota *Nie mam zasięgu: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że bohaterowie atakowali ze standardowego zasięgu, nawet gdy mieli wzmocniony zasięg ataku z Ognistej Armaty Systemy Detekcja kolizji ścian i umieszczanie przez ściany jest teraz bardziej logiczne i łatwiejsze do zrozumienia. Jeżeli doczytaliście tak daleko, to możecie przeczytać kontekst, bo łatwo się w tym pogubić.}} *Ależ proszę, Scarro: Umieszczanie totemów i Błyskanie jest teraz znacznie bardziej logiczne i lepiej wyliczane. Przeczytajcie kontekst, ten opis nie ma wiele sensu. Specjalizacje *'USUNIĘTO' – Sam w dżungli: Zwiększenie obrażeń dotyczy teraz wyłącznie bohaterów *Premia do obrażeń: +1,5% ⇒ +2% *Czas odnowienia: 20 sek. ⇒ 25 - 15 sek. (zależnie od poziomu) *Czas utrzymywania ładunku: 5 sek. ⇒ 3 sek. . I . I . I . I tak dalej.}} *Także : Opis zaktualizowano, aby wyjaśniać, że przy leczeniu i osłanianiu siebie, Błogosławieństwo Piewcy Wiatrów zwiększa siłę tych efektów, ale nie daje premii do pancerza i odporności na magię Talizmany i wizja Resztki totemów *Czas istnienia resztek!: 300 sek. ⇒ 240 sek. *'NOWOŚĆ' – Wygląd resztek!: Resztki totemów teraz: **Świecą się jasno przez pierwsze 10% czasu istnienia! **Przestają się palić, gdy minie 30% czasu istnienia! **Cząsteczki zmieniają wygląd, a resztki zmniejszają się, gdy minie 60% czasu istnienia! .}} *Wykrywanie: Środek do środka ⇒ Środek do krawędzi *Równouprawnienie skanowania: Wpływa także na *'NOWOŚĆ' – Ikona totemu na minimapie: Jest teraz mniejsza i jaśniejsza, w porównaniu ze zwykłą ikoną totemu *'NOWOŚĆ' – Dynamiczny kolor kursora: Totem Dalekowidzenia współdzieli teraz zachowanie z innymi totemowymi czynnościami. Kursor celowniczy stanie się teraz zielony, gdy jest w zaroślach i czerwony, gdy jest w terenie. Talizmany używane podczas podtrzymywania podczas testów, gdy próbował sam wypatrywać celów dla , ale tylko przerywał strzelanie i robił się smutny. Niestety wprowadzając zmianę, popełniliśmy błąd i naprawiliśmy to dla wszystkich bohaterów z wyjątkiem Jhina (i ). Zajmiemy się nimi najszybciej, jak to będzie możliwe.}} *Piękna wizja: Użycie talizmanu nie przerywa podtrzymywania – z wyjątkiem Jhina i Xeratha, którymi zajmiemy się najszybciej, jak to będzie możliwe. Alternatywne mapy Howling Abyss *Pojawienie się Reliktu Zdrowia: 3:10 ⇒ 3:00 (to jest zamierzone) Twisted Treeline *Pojawienie się Reliktu Zdrowia: 3:00 ⇒ 2:50 (to błąd i naprawimy go najszybciej, jak się da) Nowy wybór bohaterów Usprawnienia interfejsu *Basenowa drużyna: Skórki są teraz możliwe do kupienia w nowym wyborze bohaterów * : Zestawy chromatyczne można teraz wybierać w nowym wyborze bohaterów *Trzeba stawiać totemy: Skórki totemów można teraz wybierać w nowym wyborze bohaterów Usprawnienia systemu dobierania przeciwników *Równowaga przy dobieraniu przeciwników: Ulepszony na wszystkich poziomach umiejętności *Czasy oczekiwania: Skrócone na najwyższych poziomach MMR *Równość zorganizowanych drużyn: 5-osobowa drużyna w 98% przypadków zmierzy się z inną 5-osobową drużyną Festyn Księżyca 2016 Rozpoczął się Festyn Księżyca! Trzy nowe skórki Festynu Księżyca pojawią się przed patchem 6.2: * (klasyczna) * (klasyczna) * *Skórka Totem Wstającego Świtu oraz cztery nowe ikony przywoływacza *Twój sklep Festynu Księżyca będzie otwarty od 28 stycznia do 8 lutego *Dowiedzcie się więcej i dołączcie do zabawy na stronie Festynu Księżyca 2016! Naprawione błędy *Czcionka interfejsu skaluje się teraz prawidłowo z ustawieniami interfejsu, a nie ustawieniami DPI systemu. Sorki, użytkownicy 4k! *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że animacja odtwarzała się po wejściu w zarośla, które przeciwna drużyna zbadała wcześniej w danym meczu *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że premia do prędkości ataku z trwała o sekundę krócej niż powinna *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że kombinacja nie działała prawidłowo. Hecarim może teraz użyć E przed R i nie straci wzmocnienia z E *Podobnie jak , teraz zachowuje swój wcześniejszy rozkaz ruchu lub ataku po rzuceniu * nie zachowuje się już dziwacznie, gdy zostanie użyty w chwili, gdy Vel'Koz zabija cel *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że czasami podbijała i zadawała obrażenia jednostkom w miejscu startu zamiast w docelowym, gdy wchodziła w interakcję z umiejętnościami przemieszczającymi, jak *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że efekty przemieszczenia nie przenosiły podczas lotu po użyciu *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że awansy powodowały, że premia do pancerza i odporności na magię z była niekonsekwentna, dopóki nie została odświeżona *Naprawiono dające wizję elementy . Wizja jest teraz prawidłowo przyznawana na całym obszarze, a przeciwnicy trafieni na krawędzi obszaru trafienia są prawidłowo ujawnieni. * teraz prawidłowo kontynuuje blokowanie pocisków, gdy Yasuo zginie *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że trzecia (i kombinacja > Q)}} mogła zadać obrażenia przez tarcze magii w niektórych przypadkach *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że unieruchamiało cel w trakcie doskoku, nawet jeżeli osłonił się przed umiejętnością tarczą magii * teraz blokuje – i jest zużywana! – ataki i *Naprawiono wiele przypadków efektów przy trafieniu, które nakładały się, nawet przy zablokowaniu przez *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że ataki roślin ignorowały uniki celu * zostawia teraz duszę dla Nadchodzące skórki W patchu 6.2 pojawią się następujące skórki: * * * * Kategoria:Aktualizacje en:V6.2 fr:V6.2